Core drilling machines are widely used in order to make holes in bricks, concrete or the like. The core drilling machines may find applications in walls, roofs, floors and rocks also. The core drilling machine includes a drive shaft which is configured to hold a required drill bit tool based on applications. Further, a wet cooling arrangement can be provided to regularly lubricate the drill bit tool by water and/or lubricant. The cooling arrangement can include a water tube connected to a fluid attachment ring which is provided around the drive shaft. DE 19647575 has this, and further a fixed front handle near the rear handle. This however provides an unfavourably short distance between the front and rear handle, a distinct disadvantage.
Normally, a core drilling machine without a water lubricating arrangement is provided with handles at front and rear sections to aid manual gripping by an operator. The front handle assembly at the front section is provided to support the core drilling machine during operation. However, the front handle assembly is often fixed and may provide a hindrance to the operator to maneuver the core drilling machine, while operating. This may lead to other ergonomic problems such as inconveniency in work while changing an inclination of the core drilling from one angle to another angle. Thus, a fixed front handle assembly may pose problems for the operator to work with a core drilling machine.
Hence, there is a need for an improved front handle assembly for a core drilling machine, which provides a better handling of the core drilling machine without interfering with a cooling arrangement.